Forbidden Love: A story of two Vampires
by caelum23
Summary: Kaname and Aido are both in love with each other but there is just something in the way of them two, Kaname is not just mean but hurts Aido a lot, and it feels as if he doesnt care about what Aido feels. Aido just wants his feelings to disappear and wants to just forget and maybe his wishes will come true. A thing that once pulled them together is now pulling them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Forbidden Love

**Author's Notes:** This is the same story I wrote here Sin Love but "better"

**Author**: caelum23

**Genre**: super natural, angst, slice of life, school life, hurt and pain

**Pairing**: kaname and aido

**Rated**: Pg13

**Warning:** Strong Language, boyxboy

**Summary**: Kaname and Aido are both in love with each other but there is just something in the way of them two, Kaname is not just mean but hurts Aido a lot, and it feels as if he doesnt care about what Aido feels. Aido just wants his feelings to disappear and wants to just forget and maybe his wishes will come true.

Chapter 1: **Aido's Love**

"Man this is so boring." The blond exclaimed as he stretched his arms up reaching towards the sky making an annoyed face. "You are always bored, Aido." A lanky male with orange hair stated and the blond name Aido turned to glared at him, "Well it's not my fault we are stuck in there all the freaking morning." The blond whined "We can be doing other things out there don't you think Kain?" He asked turning to look at the other.

Kain could only let out a sigh as he saw how the other started to whine and complain about every single little thing. "Hanabusa..." Kain warned and Aido puffed his cheeks looking out into the sky that was in front of him "I want blood." He said licking his dry lips. "You know the rules, Hanabusa." Kain stated getting up from where he was looking at the male. "I know." Aido started "But the tablets we get aren't enough to get me going." Aido rested his chin on his hand and he sighed louder making Kain a little annoyed.

"Kaname-sama..." A girl said and Aido looked up and as soon as his eyes landed on the male named Kaname, a hand slapped him right across the face. There was a few gasps and Aido blinked confused before he looked at the other. "I told you already, stay away from her." Kaname growled glaring at the blond. Kaname turned to leave and Aido gently placed his hand on his hurt cheek "That girl." He looked down and Kain made a fist when he noticed a tear roll down Aido's cheek.

"Aido?" Kain whispered kneeling next to the other buy Aido stood up and pushed past him as he made his way out of the room they were currently in and Kain sighed. "What's up with him?" He thought to himself as he saw Aido's back disappear in the darkness of the halls.

Aido cursed under his breath as he made his way outside and headed to his favorite rant place. He sat under the tree that sat alone in the middle of a beautiful garden and he rested the back of his head on the tree closing his eyes. "I wasn't even close to her." He whispered to himself covering his turquoise eyes with his left arm.

Kaname looked outside and found the male sitting under the tree. He placed his hand gently over the cold glass and Ichijou looked at him a little concerned. "Kaname?" The other male said and Kaname closed his eyes "That is enough for today, please leave me alone." Kaname whispered and Ichijou nodded bowing his head a little before heading out of the office leaving the other alone in his office. "Aido..." He whispered as his eyes turned a blood red color.

The blond male laid down on the grass and he looked up at the sky covering his eyes from the sun with his hand. "I wish she could just disappear, she always gets me in trouble and I don't even do anything. It was the day class who pushed her towards me. I didn't even do anything." He thought before rolling to his side. "Because of her I got slapped and screamed at." The male rolled in a little ball and he closed his eyes. "Why can't she just disappear?"

After a few more minutes outside Aido decided that it was time to go inside and get ready for class. He took a deep breath and made his way to the doors and made his way inside to find Kaname standing just a few feet away from where he was "Was he waiting?" The blond wondered "Is he still mad?" He looked down and closed the door behind him before making his way closer to him.

"Where were you?" Kaname asked making the other freeze where he was. Aido made a fist and he walked a little more. "Outside." He answered stating the obvious. Kaname took the male's wrist and Aido flinched as the other touched his skin. "K Kaname?" He whispered closing his eyes tightly trying to get free "L Let go." He said loudly trying to pry off the other "It hurts!" Kaname pushed Aido against the wall and he looked at the other with his blood red eyes "Don't let me tell you again, stay away from her." Kaname let the other go and he walked away leaving the broken Aido alone where he was.

Aido slid down to the floor and he looked at the sky "I didn't do anything." He whispered. "Why am I the one getting hurt and yelled at?" He hugged his knees and buried his face on his knees as tears silently rolled down his cheek. "I really do hate her, why can't they just date and leave all of this alone? I hate them so much." He whispered. "I hate them..."

It was now time for the night class to go ahead and Aido fixed his uniform and let out a long sigh before he headed out into the hall where all the other night class students were waiting at. Aido avoided Kaname at all cost so sticking with Kain was actually the best way to avoid the other.

When it was time, the gates that let the Night class cross through the Day class opened and the girls all started to Kyah and scream and yell even the guys from the Day class started to scream.

"Aido!" A few girls screamed but they got no response from the latter. Kain looked at the male concerned and he touched his shoulder before Aido slapped his hand away "Don't touch me." Aido whispered heading ahead stopping when he saw Kaname touch Yuki's cheek. Aido made a fist and hurried fast ignoring all the girls screaming and yelling for him.

"What's up with him?" A girl asked. Kain let out a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck "He has been acting this way for a while now." He stated looking at the sky "Hanabusa is not the same person he was before."

Aido walked through the dark halls of the school while rubbing his eyes "Why do I keep dreaming of something that will never happen? You are just hurting yourself." He thought to himself walking inside the classroom.

"Oh Hanabusa you are here early." The teacher said and Aido walked to sit on his desk. The male put his head down and he closed his eyes tightly "Please let the class go by fast." He thought "I don't want to be in the same room as him." He thought.

"Hanabusa!" Kain said walking towards him "Are you okay?" He asked and sat next to him. Aido lifted his head and he nodded making a peace sign. "Of course." He faked a smile and then looked down "Liar." Kain said and Aido laid his head back down "Whatever just leave me alone, I want to be alone."

Ichijou made his way to them and he sat in front of them tilting his head to the side "Hm? Hanabusa? Are you okay? You seem awfully down." Aido ignored them and Ruka sat next to Ichijou "Ehh? Could it be that you are in love?" She asked and Kaname's hand twitched.

Aido made a fist and he looked at the girl."That is none of your business." Ruka smiled and put her hands together "Eh? Who is the lucky girl?!" She asked. "No one mind your own business."

Kaname stood up and everyone looked at him. "Kaname?" Ichijou said standing up. Kaname headed out of the door and Aido looked outside not even acknowledging the head vampire.

Aido looked outside and he let out yet another sigh and the other vampires could only look at him and hope that he could go back to how he use to be. The male look as Kaname's back started to get smaller into the distance and he closed his eyes tightly when he saw that the girl Yuki was approaching him.

"This love I have towards him is not just sinful but it is also forbidden, what am I doing?" He thought biting his lower lip gently holding in the tears that were threatening to come out. "I feel so useless, I can't do anything to stop the pain in my chest. Every time I see him it's like someone is ripping my heart in half, I just wish this feelings could go away. I wish I could forget."

As Kaname walked he knew that Aido was staring at him. Kaname stopped and was about to turn around to look over to where Aido was but was interrupted by Yuki calling his name. "Kaname." The girl said waving at him and Kaname smiled at her making the girl blush. "Yuki." The male said and Yuki blushed even more.

Aido looked down and Kain stood up making his way towards the other. "Hanabusa?" He said sitting in front of him and reached to touch his hair but Aido slapped his hand away "I said not to you me." He whispered angrily.

"Shouldn't you be in class Kuran Kaname?" A male with silver hair asked leaning against a tree. "Zero?" Yuki turned around and Zero walked towards them. "He wasn't feeling good." Yuki answered for Kaname "So he was going back to class." Zero let out a scuff and he crossed his arms in front of his chest "A vampire getting sick? That is something new?"

Not being able to take it Aido stood up and Kain looked at him "Hana-" Before he could finish Kain's eyes grew wide and his voice stopped "His eyes." He thought and aid whispered "I've had enough." Before he made his way out of the classroom making the other vampires worry. "Hanabusa?"

Ruka stood next to the worried Kain and she looked at him "Will he be okay?" She asked and Kain sighed sitting down rubbing his head. "I don't know." He admitted. "I hope so though." He whispered. "He has been acting strange for a while now, we just need to wait and see how things go for him."

Aido walked to the entrance of the Night Class gates and Kaname looked at him and Zero turned around to see the blond disappearing into the walls of the Night dorms. Yuki blinked and she tilted her head "Kaname?"

The blond walked to his room and laid down after locking the door. He wanted to be alone and knowing Kaname, he knew the other had seen him and he knew he was in trouble but as of now, Aido did not care anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Aido laid on his side and he hugged his stomach closing his eyes tightly "It hurts." He thought to himself. "Why does it hurt so much?"

After he was done talking to both Zero and Yuki Kaname made his way to the dorms and he went straight to Aido's room. There he took the door knob and made a fist when he couldn't open it. He knocked on the door a little and when he got no answer he called for the other "I know you are in there, open up." He said a little angry. "Hey open up."

After a few minutes of arguing to himself he opened the door with the master key and he stomped angrily inside. "Aido you are in big troub-." Kaname stopped when he saw the other sleeping soundlessly in his bed. Kaname let out a sigh and he made his way towards the other covering him with the blanket that was next to the male.

Sitting next to the other Kaname brushed the others blond locks away from his face and flinched a little when he noticed the tears that lingered on the others eyes. He looked down at made a fist before he brushed the tears from the male's eyes and he whispered a sorry before standing up.

Turning around he noticed the shinny turquoise marble that the other was holding in his hand. Kaname reached to the marble gently tracing it and memories came flooding back to the other. He gently took the males hand placing a gently peck on the palm before taking the small marble placing it on the night stand next to the male's bed and before leaving he brushed his finger tips on the male's soft skin. After seeing the other make warning signals of waking up the male walked out of the room closing the door behind him quietly.

As soon as the door closed the blonds eyes opened and he looked around in the darkness. "I could have sworn there was someone here." He looked at the blanket that covered him and he blinked a few times before bringing it to his face. "It smells like _him_." he thought and he shook his head "Impossible he hates me." The boy looked out into the night sky and tears filled his eyes. "I wish everything i felt for him would just disappear."

Kaname stood in front of the window and he looked at the same moon that Aido was looking at. He covered his face with one of his hands and bit his lip gently tasting his own blood. "Aido." He whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

**The love we feel is forbidden. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tempest

Aido rubbed his eyes and he looked up at a mad Kain in front of him. "Kain?" Kain got the male out of bed and he pointed at the clock "Get your ass up and get ready you are going to get in trouble if you aren't ready for class." The male whispered in annoyance that way no one would hear.

Aido let out a yawned and he crawled back to bed "I'm not going." He whispered. "I don't feel too good." The blonde admitted covering himself with the blanket closing his eyes. "Stop messing around!" Kain growled getting the blanket off of the male. Aido took the blanket and he glared at the other "I told you I am not going! Leave me alone Kain!" He yelled covering himself again. "Hanabu-."

"Hanabusa." Kaname said in the entrance of the door to Aido's room.

Aido flinched as he heard the others voice and Kain turned around "K Kaname?" Aido held to the blanket tightly and Kaname walked towards him. "Hanabusa get ready for class you will be late if you don't get ready right now." Aido sat up and he nodded "Yes sir." He whispered without even looking or glancing at the head vampire and he made his way to the closet to get his uniform getting into it as fast as he could.

At the gates Aido flinched to all of the noise "It's so noisy." He whispered and Kain looked over at him "Eh? But you love the attention." The orange hair male stated. Aido covered his eyes a little "I do, but I already told you I don't feel good today." The blonde said in a low growl.

"A Aido!" The girls screamed and pushed.

A girl got out of line and she tackled Aido. Aido flinched at contact and when he was about to fall Zero held him in place. "Behind the line!" He yelled making Aido flinch. "You be more careful, don't let your guard down, idiot." Zero whispered to the other and Aido made a fist. "I know." Aido murmured.

Kaname looked at both Aido and Zero and he made a fist. "Kaname?" Ruka thought and she followed the head vampire into the school. "Something is really off here." The girl thought.

Kaname took Aido from Zero and he glared at him. "K Kaname." Zero looked at the head vampire and smirked slightly for Kaname. Aido looked at the two and he made a fist. "I got in trouble again.." He thought. "Thank you Kyriu we will be heading off now." He bowed his head and dragged Aido along with him.

Zero looked around and he made fist seeing the Day class still not in their own dorms. "DAY CLASS TO YOUR OWN DAMN DORMS!" He yelled making everyone run away to the dorms as Yuki looked at Kaname and Aido's back.

"Y You can let go now Kaname." Aido informed as they went further than the others. "I really am in trouble aren't I?" He thought closing his eyes tightly "Why do I do everything wrong? It wasn't my fault in the first place."

Flinching Aido tried to pry his wrist away from Kaname's. "K Kaname let me go, you are hurting me." He whispered pulling a little harder only to make Kaname's grip even stronger. Kaname turned around while stopping and he looked at Aido in the eyes. Aido backed away a little and his hand started to shake just a little "K Kaname?" Kaname tighten the grip on the males wrist and Aido flinched "Let me go!" He yelled "It hurts!" The browned hair male pushed Aido into the wall making him flinch in more pain and a tear rolled down cheek as the pain in his back started to affect him.

Kaname then dug his nails on the males wrist and Aido pulled on it "L Let go!" He yelled while blood started to run down Aido's finger tips falling down to the floor gently with a little tap tap sound. "It hurts." Aido whispered. Kaname then lifted the males hand licking blood from the male's fingers. "W What are-?"

Kaname glared at the other making him cut himself out and Kaname held his wrist tighter. "You know what you taste like?" The blonde looked away and Kaname whispered on the others ear."You taste like him." Kaname whispered "You taste like Zero." Aido pushed Kaname away and he covered his face with his hand and looked down as tears rolled down his hands.

"Disgusting." Kaname growled before heading off to the classroom leaving Aido alone in the hall. Aido slid down the wall and he looked down at his bloody hand. "W Why?" He hiccuped "Why do you hurt me so much? What did I do? What happened to you?" He asked silently. "All you do is play around with me."

Aido slowly stood up and he walked the way they came from and he headed outside. As he walked he noticed Zero but he just ignored it, he did not want to talk to anyone especially not him. "Aido, you should be in class." Zero informed the other. "I'm going back to the dorms." Aido whispered.

Zero took a hold of Aido's hurt hand and he looked at him "What happened?" He asked and Aido took his hand away from the others hold. "Don't touch me." He said angrily and Zero took his wrist once again and he pushed him down on the floor making Aido flinch. Zero sat on the other, took his hand and licked the blood making Aido shutter. "Z Zero?"

Zero's eyes turned a blood red and Aido's eyes grew wide "Y You..." Zero leaned forward and he smirked before he licked the other's neck. "S Stop." Aido whispered almost paralyzed with what was happened. Zero then opened his mouth and placed his fangs on the male's neck. "N No!"

Zero sunk his fangs into the male's neck and Aido arched his back. It had been a while since the last time someone had sung their teeth into his neck. Aido let out a soft gasp as he felt his blood being drained from his body. "S Stop." He whispered a little tired.

Kaname's finger twitched and Ruka looked at Kaname "That is-" Kaname looked outside with his red eyes and he stood up. He then saw the scene being played in front of him and he made a fist making the window in front of him break. "Zero I will crush you." He thought.

Once Zero was done he let go of the vampire and he licked his lips. Aido sat up slapping the male across the face "You idiot!" He yelled standing up wobbling a little and Zero held him but Aido slapped his hands away "Don't touch me!" He yelled and Zero looked at him "You taste like-"

"I know what I taste like!" He said interrupting the other as he sobbed "You don't have to say it." Aido turned around and slowly made his way to the Night dorms as Zero turned around to see Kaname staring at them. "You taste like him." Zero thought and walked off after he gave Kaname a smirk.

Once in his room Aido laid down not bothering to take off his uniform and he covered the wound on his neck. Curling into a ball the male started to cry as he remembered Kaname "Kaname you idiot." He whispered "Zero you idiot." He covered himself and he slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. "It seems that when I sleep I am the happiest." was the last thing Aido thought before he was asleep.

Kaname walked inside of Aido's room after class had ended and he sat carefully next to him uncovering the male's neck. He traced the two little wounds that Zero had made and he made a fist. "I won't let anyone take you." He whispered covering the wound gently. He then took the male's hand and wrapped the wound kissing the wrist gently "I am sorry." He whispered before standing up covering the other with a blanket that would smell like him Zero's scent made Kaname sick to his stomach and more when it was on Aido.

Kaname walked out of Aido's room and headed to his own not noticing that Kain had seen him. Kain looked at Kaname and he tilted his head "I wonder what he was doing." He thought walking to Aido's room and opened the door just a little "Eh? Aido is sleeping then why did..." He blinked and rubbed his head. "Kaname... What is going on with you?"

Kaname sat in front of his window and he played with a glass that had blood in it. "One of this days I will not be able to hold it in any longer." He thought resting the side of his head on his closed hand that rested in the arm of the chair.

"Oi Hanabusa, get up." The orange hair male whispered shaking the blonde gently. "We have inspection today, if you don't get up and clean all of your room Kaname will get mad." Aido frowned while sitting up and he looked at the male "I know I know." He stretched like a kitten and got out of bed making his way out of his room followed by Kain.

While walking Aido looked outside and he let out a soft sigh hoping that no one noticed what had happened last night. Kain placed a hand gently on the males shoulder and he looked at him a little concerned "Are you okay?" The male asked and Aido could only nod not being able to trust himself with words. He made an effort and just smiled as best as he could and walked inside the kitchen where everyone else sat.

The blonde sat down on one of the three opened chairs and he looked around "Where is Kaname?" He asked. "He is busy, therefore wont be joining us for breakfast." Kain answered him and Aido nodded before he started to push his food around. In all honestly the male wasn't feeling too well.

"Serine." Kaname said and a the girl with short light purple hair walked to him "Yes Kaname?" The vampire boy looked at Zero and Yuki approaching and he turned around to face the girl "Make sure that Kiryu doesn't meet Aido." Sirene nodded and bowed before walking out of the room to find Aido.

The head vampire made a fist before he took a seat on his office leaning his head against the chair he was sitting in.

Aido stood up after he had eaten a little of his food and he excused himself walking to his room. With a sigh the male walked up the stairs and met Sirene up in the second floor. "Good morning Serine." He yawned and the girl took his arm placing the male in his room. "W what are you doing?" He looked at her and Serine bowed her head "My apologizes by Kaname ordered this. You are to not meet with Kyrui."

"What?" the blonde made a fist "He can't lock me in my room." The male said angrily and Serine closed the door making sure to secure it that way the other wouldn't meet with Zero. "Kaname's orders." Aido banged on the doors and he slide to the floor "This isn't fair." He yelled. "This is not fair at all, let me out."

Kain opened the door and let Yuki and Zero walk in before he shut the door "The dorms are all yours." He said before sitting down on the couch. Yuki looked around and she blinked "Where is Kaname?" The girl asked. "He is a little busy this morning so he might not be able to meet with the two of you." Serine stated walking down the stairs. Yuki smiled and nodded "Ah, I see, well then Zero lets get to work." She said and walked to the different rooms of the dorm inspecting them.

Zero made his way upstairs and he walked straight to Aido's room to find Serine already there. "This room is restricted." Serine said bowing her head "I am sorry for the inconvenience." Zero looked at her "We need to check all the rooms." Zero stated "That is part of the rules." Kain stood in front of Serine and he bowed his head "We are sorry, but this are not our orders."

Yuki walked next to Zero and she looked at the male "What's going on?" She asked and Zero looked at her "They aren't letting me inspect this room." Yuki blinked "Eh? Why?" Serine once again bowed and apologize "We are sorry but this are Kaname's orders."

"Eh? Kaname?"

Aido rested his head on the door as he listened to what was happening outside of his room. "K Kain..." He whispered closing his eyes a little. "Kain..."

Kain turned around and looked at the door before Kaname got there. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, but the room is off limits." He stated and Yuki nodded. "T That is fine." She stuttered. "Zero lets go check the other rooms."

The blonde struggled up and he banged on the door as hard as he could "KAIN!" He yelled before falling to the floor in his knees panting a little. Kain turned around and he placed his ear on the door "Aido?!" Aido knocked once and Kain's eyes grew wide. "O Open the door." He whispered and Kaname glared at him. "Why?"

Kain glared at Kaname something that he had never done before and Serine got in front of Kaname. "Open the damn door!" Kain yelled. "There is something wrong." Kaname looked at Kain and he nodded making Serine open the door.

Kain opened the door and Aido looked at him with eyes half opened and he smiled tiredly "Finally." Aido struggled up and walked a little closer to Kain before losing his balance making Kain catch him before he hit the floor. Kain looked at Kaname and Kaname knelt down where the two boys were at and placed his hand gently on Aido's forehead. "Serine call the doctor." He said before lifting Aido from Kain's hands.

Kaname turned around and he looked at Yuki and Zero. "Inspection day is over for now, I need to take care of this." He bowed his head and walked inside of Aido's room placing him down gently on the bed covering the boys shivering body.

"He should be fine, he just needs lost of rest." The doctor said covering Aido. Kaname nodded and he stood up "Thank you for coming." The doctor nodded and he walked out of the room leaving Kaname alone with Aido. The browned hair boy sat next to Aido and he ran his fingers through the male's blonde hair locks. "Idiot, if you feel bad tell us next time." He whispered before leaving the room.

"Kaname, Yuki is here to see you." Ruka informed and Kaname made his way to the door. Walking outside he coverd his eyes from the sun and Yuki walked to him "H How is he doing?" She asked and Kaname smiled "He is fine, he just needs a lot of rest." Yuki nodded and she smiled "I'm glad." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down "F For the dance, w would Kaname like to go with me?" Kaname looked at Yuki and he placed a hand on her cheek making her face him. "Of course." He answered and Yuki smiled widely. "Thank you Kaname." She bowed and waved at him before running off to the other side of the dorms.

Aido opened his eyes slowly flinching with the light on his face. He coverd his eyes and sighed, his head was killing him and his body felt extremely weak. The blonde uncovered his eyes when he heard the door open and Kain walked towards him. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to him. Aido turned to his side to face Kain and he closed his eyes "You remembered." He whispered and Kain nodded "How could I forget." Aido smiled sadly and Kain ruffled his hair gently. "One knock means help while two means thank you." Kain whispered running his fingers through the male's hair. "How can I forget when you were in trouble all the time?" Aido curled up and Kain leaned forward whispering to him "I told you right? I won't let anyone hurt you." Aido nodded and he snuggled the male's side. "You are the only one who hasn't betrayed me." Aido thought. "I hope it stays like that."

"**It hurts to hate something you love."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

Kain let out a soft yawn and he headed inside of the kitchen to get food for Aido. In there he met with Serine and he bowed his head a little as Serine handed him the food for the sick vampire. "Thank you." Kain said before he departed to the second floor to wake Aido up from his slumber hoping the other was better.

Kain knocked on Aido's door and be welcomed himself into the dark room where the blonde slept peacefully. Kain placed the male's food down and he made his way to the others bed as quiet as he could and he looked over at the blonde's sleeping body for a few seconds before he gently shook the other. "Aido." He whispered "Wake up, I brought you food."

The blonde let out a grunt and he rolled to his side resting his head on his right arm, with no signs of waking up. Kain let out a long sigh and he sat next to the boy and he poked his cheek gently. "Aido, wake up its time for breakfast."

The male opened his eyes slowly and flinched when the light hit his eyes. "I'm not hungry." He whispered and Kain made a face "Yah you need to eat something." The blonde sat up rubbing his eyes as Kain brought the food to him making Aido make a disgusted face. "I don't want food." Aido hugged his tummy while Kain sat the food on its place. "Come on just a little bit." Aido shook his head "No."

Kain let out a sigh "Fine, eat when you want okay?" Aido nodded and he stretched a little before he stood up. "Aido, make sure to eat, okay?" The blonde made a face and he nodded laying down on the bed covering his body with the blanket. "I feel so bad." The blonde thought to himself.

Kain patted the males head and sighed "Get lots of rest and make sure you get well soon." Aido nodded as he slowly closed his eyes. "Tired." He thought slowly falling into a deep slumber.

"Kaname, Yuki is here." Serine informed making Kaname look up from the book he had in his hand. "Thanks I will be right there." The male stood up and he made his way to the door putting on his sweater walking past Aido's room to see him sleeping peacefully, before he headed out of the dorm to meet the girl.

"K Kaname." Yuki stuttered.

Kaname smiled warmly at the girl making the girl's cheeks grow hot. "U Um." She started and Kaname gently patted her head. "Did you get the dress?" Yuki nodded and she smiled "Un, its beautiful." Kaname smiled "I'm glad you like it." Yuki nodded and she looked down "K Kaname."

Kaname looked at her and tilted his head to the side "Yes?" He hummed and the girl smiled bowing her head "Thank you." Kaname smiled warmly at her and she blushed looking away a little.

Aido stood up holding to some things as he went to his closet to change into his uniform. He did his tie carefully and walked to the door making his way down to the first floor slowly and carefully. He let out a sigh and made his way to others.

"Hanabusa, are you okay?" Ruka asked and Aido nodded smiling a little "Of course." The male answered "A little fever won't do anything to me." He held to the sofa to keep his balance and Ruka looked at him worried "D Don't worry." The blonde said "I'm fine." He nodded trying to smile to show them that he was okay.

"Lets go." Kaname said from behind everyone.

Aido did not bother to look at the other or even try to make contact he just looked at the floor and waited until several people where in front of him. Once Shiki, Ruka and Ichijou were in front of him Aido let go of the sofa arm and he made his way to the entrance of the school along with the rest.

Aido took a deep breath as they walked and he tried to keep up with the rest. "This is harder than I expected." The male said making himself chuckled "Aido you are an idiot." He thought to himself falling behind the others.

"Hanabusa." Aido heard Kaname say making him turn around. "Y Yes?" The blonde said nervously looking over at the taller vampire. Kaname got closer to the other, making the other flinch "I'm not going to hurt you." Kaname whispered when he noticed the other flinched "You can use me as support." Aido looked at the other and then he shook his head "It's fine." Aido whispered "I can walk on my own." Aido looked down as he past the other and went straight to Kain holding him by the back of his school blazer. Kain chuckled and he took the male's hand gently into his own.

"Warm." Aido thought holding Kain's hand. "His hands are warm." He got closer and Kaname looked at him making a fist walking straight into class not bothering to smile at any of his fans.

Zero watched the vampires back and he licked his lips before heading to the schools grounds to start petrolling just like the other nights making sure to keep an eye on both Kaname and Aido.

"You look terribly happy." Zero said watching the girl who helped him petrol. "Of course." The girl said smiling from ear to ear "Kaname is my date tomorrow." She nodded proud of herself and Zero let out a sigh walking past her "Yuki, sometimes is best to not get in the way." He whispered softly. "Eh? Did you say something?" Yuki asked and Zero sighed "No, get to work." The girl puffed her cheeks and Zero walked to where he could see Aido.

Aido looked outside as he played with his pencil as he tried to stay awake. "I'm so tired." Aido thought to himself. "I forgot how weak my body gets when I am sick." The blonde stood up slowly and he walked to the front of class letting the teacher know that he was heading back to the dorms to rest some more. "I hope I can make it." He thought trying to hurry out of the school and into his bed.

"Hanabusa." A male's voiced called. Aido turned around and he rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself from falling asleep. "Hey Hanabusa are you okay?" Aido leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor where he looked at the sky. "I can't get up or speak." The male thought. "I just want to lay in bed and sleep."

The male knelt down next to him and Aido rubbed his eyes trying to see who was the one helping him. "Warm." Aido thought "His hand feels warm." the male thought when the others hand came in contact with his forehead. "It's been a while since the last time someone made me feel this warm." Aido looked at the blurry figure of the other and he smiled warmly at him "I can't really see who you are, but..." Aido paused as his eyes started to get even heavier. "Thank you." Aido whispered softly as he fell asleep.

"That explains why you didn't go crazy when I touched you." The male whispered picking up the other walking into the night dorms and heading over to the male's room laying him gently on the bed covering him. "Idiot." The male thought "You really do like pushing yourself don't you."

"Zero!" Yuki called as she ran into the room where Zero was. "Is he okay?" Yuki asked and Zero nodded "He just needs to rest, lets go." Yuki nodded and she walked out of the room where Aido laid and Zero closed the door behind him "Kaname you are hurting him more than you think." Zero looked out at the sky and he made a fist "You will lose him if you keep on with this stupidity of yours."

"You seem happy today, Yuki." [Yuri] said as Yuki made her way into the room where her roommate was waiting. Yuki smiled and she sat on her bed "Un, I am Kaname's date tomorrow for the dance." Yuki smiled widely "I am very happy." She nodded and she stood up "Now to shower." The girl hummed and headed out to the bathroom to shower.

The next morning Aido woke up and he rubbed his eyes looking around "When did... I get here?" The boy sat up and he stretched a little. Feeling a little bit better than the day before he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to see if there was any food.

The blonde walked down to the kitchen and he opened the fridge to get some milk and took the box of cereal with him. "I guess this will do for now." He took a seat on the chair and pored his cereal before he started to eat. "So good." He thought smiling a little "I wonder how long its been since the last time I enjoyed my food."

"Neh, how do I look Zero?" Yuki asked twirling in the dress Kaname got her. Zero did not bother to look at her "You look nice." He said walking past her taking his gun putting it on its place under the school blazer. Yuki puffed her cheeks when the other answered "You didn't even look." Zero walked to the door and he looked back at the girl "I don't have to, you got the dress from Kaname right? That means that the dress is nice." Zero walked out and Yuki made a fist "Zero... You idiot."

Zero walked outside of the dorm he was staying in and sighed "Another day with annoying girls." He thought rubbing his head. "This is going to be hell."

"Are you sure you are feeling good for this?" Kain asked worriedly as Aido changed into his tuxedo. "Un, I am fine now Kain." Aido smiled at him "I will tell you if I feel sick okay?" Kain sighed and he nodded "Alright make sure to stay close to me." Aido nodded "Of course."

Kain and Aido made their way to the entrance and they bowed to the gate keeper as they headed to the dance event being held in the other side of the dorms. Aido took a deep breath and he tried to relax. "Come on Aido you can do this." He thought to himself "You are not weak..." He nodded and Kain patted his head making Aido look up at him. Kain smiled at him and he opened the door "Have fun tonight Aido." Aido nodded and he touched where the other patted "It's warm, but not as warm as the other, so it wasn't Kain. Then, who was it?"

"A Aido." Girls said bowing "W We are glad you are doing better." A girl whispered and Aido did his best to smile "Thank you, and sorry to have worried you." The male said rubbing the back of his neck. "Somehow, even if I do feel better, I somehow don't feel that great." The male looked outside and he sighed "W Well then," The blonde whispered "If you will excuse me I have to be with Kain." He bowed and walked past the girls making his way to where Kain and Ruka were.

Aido stopped and he looked at the two vampires and he made a fist "N No, if I stay then Kain will have me as a burden." Kain looked at Aido and he blinked "Neh, come sit down, you look a little pale." Aido blinked and he looked at both Ruka and Kain. Ruka smiled at him and she patted the seat next to her "Come sit with us, Aido." Aido nodded and he took a seat next to the girl and looked at the other students mingling together. "Ah, there is a lot of people, but, somehow I still feel alone."

"Kyahhh!" Girls said when the doors opened to reveal both Kaname and Yuki. Aido blinked and he looked at Yuki "S She is beautiful." He thought making a fist "There is no way I can beat her." The male looked down and bit his lip "W What was I thinking?" He asked himself "I am so stupid."

"Neh did you hear? There's a rumor that says that Yuki and Kaname are dating." The girl in the table to the right of Aido said in a whispered. "Ehhh really?" The other girl said disappointed "I want to date him too." Aido closed his eyes tightly and he stood up "Of course I was stupid, there is no way I can win against a girl." He thought and Kain looked at him "Aido?"

"S Sorry, but I don't feel good." Aido whispered in a shaky voice. Kain stood up "Then I'll go back with you." Aido shook his head "No, I want to go on my own, I'll just go rest, besides you need to stay with Ruka." Ruka blinked and Aido bowed his head a little before he walked out of the dance.

"Will he be okay?" Ruka asked and Kain sighed "I hope so." He whispered standing in the entrance. "Are you going after him?" Zero asked standing next to the other. Kain looked at the other "No, he said he wasn't feeling well, but that is a lie, that boy can not lie even if his life depended on it." Zero looked at Aido's back and Kain sighed "I don't understand him at all."

"He feels lonely." Zero said leaning on the door frame. "He might be surrounded by a lot of people, but no one understands him. He feels like a burden to everyone and it seems that he is starting to pull himself away from you all. Which means that soon he will no longer be able to even talk to you all." Kain made a fist "You seem to understand him." Zero looked at the orange haired and he walked outside "I'll talk to him." Kain watched Zero and he made a fist "Aido, I wish I could understand, but I can't, but Zero might be able to help."

Aido took a seat on the bed and he sighed. "This is so pathetic." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Aido you need to get over him already, you know you can't win." He whispered to himself before he got startled when he heard a knock on the door. He blinked and stood up walking to the door "Yes?" He opened the door and gasped when he saw Zero standing in front of him.

"Z Zero?!" Aido exclaimed.

Zero walked inside the male's room and he closed the door sitting down on a chair. "Kain was worried about you, so I told him I was going to talk to you." Aido blinked "Eh? H He doesn't have to worry." Aido stuttered "I I am fine."

Zero stood up and walked to Aido "Liar." The silvered hair boy said before he stopped in front of the blonde "If you are fine then why are you crying?" He asked and Aido looked at him "W What are you saying? I I am not crying." Zero looked at the other and he reached the others cheek gently "Then tell me, what is this?" Zero whispered wiping a tear from the others cheek.

Aido blinked and he looked at the other in front of him "W What is that?" He touched his cheeks and blinked "W Why are they w wet?" The male shook his head and he rubbed the back of his hand on the to try and stop the tears "W Why?" He asked frustrated "T This isn't..."

Zero let out a sigh and he wrapped his arms around the male "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Zero whispered to the other "I've never seen someone so broken before." Zero thought to himself as Aido held to the other's shirt and cried his heart out. Zero made a fist and he held the other so gentle that no one would have guessed it was him.

"Warm, he is warm." Aido thought as he cried on the other's chest. "He feels just like the other... Wait don't tell me." Aido looked at the other and Zero tilted his head to the side "What?" Aido looked down and he got in his knees "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked.

Zero knelt down in front of the other after a while and he placed his hand on the males shoulder "Because I had never seen someone as broken as you." He answered and Aido made a fist "Pity?" Zero shook his head "More like admiration... If it where to be someone else enduring your pain, I think they would have ended their life." Aido hugged himself and Zero placed his hand gently on the male's head. "Forget him... Forget him before it is too late."

Aido looked at the other surprised and Zero touched his lips "I told you didn't I? You taste like him."

"Him?"

"Kaname." Zero informed and Aido's eyes filled with tears "B But... K Kaname said I tasted like you." Zero looked at him "He lied, there is no doubt that your blood tastes like Kaname." Zero sat down and he sighed "You know, you deserve better." Zero stood up and he dusted himself before heading to the door "Also..." Zero turned around to face the other and Aido blinked "You are not alone, so don't feel lonely, you might think that no one understands you, but you are wrong..."

"H How?"

Zero walked to the other once again and he knelt down in front of the other "Because..." Zero lifted the males chin and Zero looked at the others eyes "I know the pain of seeing the person you like with someone else..." Aido's eyes grew wide and Zero stood back up "But, seeing them also in pains hurts even more, so Aido..." Zero got closer to the other's face and he whispered to him "Smile and be the Aido I fell in love with."

Aido's eyes grew wide and Zero patted his head. "Well then, get some rest you still have a fever, idiot." Zero walked to the door and Aido made himself get up and hug Zero from behind. "I'm sorry." Aido whispered "I'm sorry I hurt you." Aido buried his face on the male's back and he cried silently.

"There is no need to apologize." Zero whispered before turning around looking down at the other "I gave up a long time ago, but..." Zero cupped the male's cheeks and he leaned forward gently placing his lips over the other making Aido blush.

Zero walked out of the room leaving the other alone and Aido touched his lips "M My first kiss." Aido fell in his knees and he hugged his knees "I am the worse." He thought to himself. "I hurt the only person who understood me."

Zero walked out of the dorm and he looked back to see the window where Aido's room was. Zero sighed and he walked to the dorms ignoring the loud girls and music that was playing in the distance to go petrol around the school to make sure no one intruded in the party.

"K Kaname?" Yuki said walking closer "A Are you okay?" Kaname smiled and he nodded "Of course." Kaname looked at the night dorms and he made a fist "Aido, why are you distancing yourself from me?" He wondered as he felt the other getting further away from him. "What the hell is going on?" He bit his lip and Yuki blinked "E Eh? T This is the first time I see Kaname like this, w what is going on?"

Aido looked at the sky and he sighed "Zero..."

Kaname held his chest and he made a fist "Zero." He made a fist and Zero looked up at the sky as snow started to fall from the sky gently touching Zero's cheek. "Snow.." He whispered and smiled a little. "So pure..."

Aido looked outside and he tapped the window smiling just a little when snow started to fall from the sky and against his window. "Snow, so pure... So cold..." He rested his forehead against the window and closed his eyes "Somehow, my heart feels lighter."

Zero touched his heart and he smiled a little "Aido, I am glad you are a little bit more at ease." He smiled and walked around the school to petrol until the party was over. "Aido, smile more..."

Yuki held her chest and Kaname smiled at her putting his hand in front of her "Shall we dance?" Yuki blushed and she gently held to the males hand nodding "Un, lets dance." she whispered and held to Yuki.

Aido laid down on his bed and he held to the same marble and he placed it in his chest. "Kaname, maybe it would be better if I forget..." He thought to himself "Maybe I wont cause any more problems if I am no longer here." He closed his eyes tightly and made a fist "Damn it!"

"Ehhh... So you want to forget." A girl hummed from the top of the dorms "Then I shall be able to make your wish true... Aido."

Aido turned around and he closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. "Zero... I am sorry."

"Well then, let the fun begin." The girl whispered and disappeared in tin air before Zero could see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain

"Aido wake up!" Kain said shaking the other gently. Aido let out a groan and he looked at the boy that was trying to wake him up "K Kain?" Aido rolled over and he sat up "What is it? It's too early." Kain sighed "Get your ass up and go explain Yuki and Zero about the girl that you attacked."

"What?!" Aido exclaimed "I did not attack anyone!" Kain sighed "Then go and explain yourself!" Kain yelled and Aido made a fist "W When did you start looking at me like that Kain?" Aido glared at the other with tears in his eyes "W When?" Aido walked past him making Kain realize what he had just done and said. "Aido I..."

Aido ignored the other and he walked downstairs and Yuki glared at him "HANABUSA! Why did you attack that girl?!" She yelled and Aido made a fist "What proof do you have that I did it?!" He yelled "It wasn't me! I know the rules!" Yuki made a fist "Stop screwing around, you are the only bad one here! You are always messing up and burdening everyone!" She yelled.

"Oi Yuki!" Zero said.

"Shut up and stop defending that monster!" Yuki yelled pointing at Aido.

"_You monster!" _Aido remember his mother yelling at him when he was small.

"M Monster?" Aido whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"I told you already I was with Aido yesterday night. The attack happened around midnight and I was keeping Aido company." Zero tried to reasoned. Yuki glared at Zero "Stop! You can't cover for his mistake."

"Aido..." Kaname said.

"Don't call me Aido." Aido thought "You have no right to call me Aido." Aido made a fist and he looked at Kaname "Zero is right I was with him at midnight." Yuki turned to look at Aido and she made a fist picking up her hand to slap the other "Aido that is enough!"

Kaname took the girls hand and he looked at her "That is enough Yuki."

Kaname stood in front of Aido and he slapped the blonde across the face making a small wound on the boys cheek making blood slide down his cheek. "That is enough Aido, we all know you hate Zero, there is no way-"

"What would you know?" Aido interrupted "You don't know anything. Zero was the only person who was there when I needed someone." Aido made a fist and he looked at Kaname with pain in his eyes "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I did not do it." Aido made a fist and he looked down "I might be a monster, but we are all monsters. I know I am bad, but I wouldn't be so coward to attack someone."

Zero looked at the others and he sighed "I am telling you, I was with Aido-"

"Zero its okay." Aido whispered "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I did not do it." Aido wiped his tears and Yuki made a fist "That little stupid dramatic crying scene will not work with us, you need to take responsibility for what you did! That girl is in critical conditions!"

"Do you have proof that I did it!? Did she tell you it was me?!" Aido yelled "Tell me what is your proof?!"

"You left the party early!"

"So what?! I was feeling sick and I had a fever." Aido yelled "It wasn't me." Aido made a fist and he looked at Kaname "Say something Kaname, tell me it wasn't me!" Kaname looked at the blonde and Aido backed away looking down "You don't believe me either?" Aido turned around and he walked up the stairs. "Aido!" Kaname said.

"Don't call me Aido!" Aido yelled "You of all people has no right to call me Aido." Aido turned around and he looked straight at Kaname's eyes "I hate you the most of all people! I wish I had never met you! Tell me Kaname would you have been better off not meeting me?! Tell me is that what you want?!" He yelled and Kaname looked at him a little surprised that was the first time Kaname had seen Aido in so much pain.

"Ai-."

"Kaname..." Aido whispered "Why do you look at me with those eyes?" He asked before turning back around "I know I am a monster, but... I don't like people reminding me of something I can not control."

Zero looked at the other and he glared at both Yuki and Kaname "Are you two happy?" He asked "Do you really think someone that is sick will go out in the middle of the night and try to kill someone? Are you two stupid, or do you like seeing him suffer?" Zero shook his head "When you find out that it wasn't him it will be too late." Zero walked past them and he whispered to Kaname "I know you can feel it, I know you can feel Aido slipping away from you, and you know what, I am glad... You do not deserve him."

"Ai-."

"I thought you would be on my side." Aido whispered looking at Kain with tears in his eyes "I thought you weren't going to let anyone hurt me." Kain stepped forward and he reached for the other but Aido slapped his hands away "Don't touch me." Aido said sternly.

Aido walked inside his room and he took the marble from the table "Kaname, you wish you would have never met me right?" He whispered and he held to the marble tightly before opening the window letting all of the cold air hit his face letting the marble go. "Kaname... I wish I wasn't in your life."

As soon as the marble hit the floor, it shattered into millions of pieces.

Kaname looked up from where he was and he looked at the room that belonged to Aido. "Aido.." Kaname thought "Why can't I feel you anymore." He asked himself and Yuki looked at Kaname worried. "K Kaname?" Kaname looked down and Yuki made a fist "Kana-."

"It's better if you leave." Kaname whispered before he headed up the stairs.

Aido jumped off of the dorm and he made his way out of school grounds and into the town that was close to their school and walked on the snow under him, making a 'crunch, crunch' sound when he would step on it.

Aido looked at the sky and he stopped to look at it more carefully. "What would it take for me to be able to enter heaven?" The boy wondered and a snow flake fell on his cheek. "What would it take?" He then looked down and made his way to a park that was just a few feet from him and he took a seat on the swing that was empty.

"Kain, it was all good to be true, right?" He whispered as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" A girl asked gently standing in front of her. "Does something hurt?" She asked kneeling in front of her and looked at Aido with gentleness and warmth. Aido made a fist and the girl held his hand and Aido whispered "I wish I could just disappear from this world." He whispered and the girl smirked. "Is that your wish?"

Aido nodded and the girl stood up "Well then follow me and I will make sure that wish comes true." Aido looked at her and she placed her hand in front of him "Lets go." she said with a smile in her face and without any hesitation Aido took her hand. The girl then started to walk inside a forest that was near and they stopped when they were deep enough.

The girl then faced him and she smiled holding both his hands "I will make sure the pain is gone, as well as everything okay?" Aido nodded and he looked at the girl with dead eyes. The girl smirked and she walked behind the other covering his eyes "What will you do now Kaname? What will you do when the person you love the most is gone?" She then tilted the male's head and took her fangs out "Kaname this is my revenge." She thought before sinking her teeth on the males neck making Aido gasp.

"I It burns." Aido thought as the girl started to drink.

"I will make sure I drink every single drop of Kaname from you." She thought and when she was down she let Aido's body drop on the floor. The girl wiped her mouth and she looked at the sky "Its delicious, his blood is like no other." She then looked at the boys body and she started to walk away "Good bye, Aido."

"Where am I?" Aido tiredly wondered as she saw the girl walking away in his blurry vision. "Why am I so tired?" He thought and tired to move. "Ah, I remember." the blonde went on. "This is for the best, Kaname."

The girl smiled and she snapped her fingers "Aido you belong to me now." She whispered.

"I belong to-." He thought before falling into a dark abyss. "You?"

Zero looked outside during class and he let out a sigh while Yuki rested her head on the desk "W what if it wasn't him who did it?" She wondered "W What if I was wrong? Would Kaname hate me?" She made a fist and turned around when she heard a chair being pulled to see Zero walking out of the class. "Zero?"

"Kaname, Hanabusa is not in his room." Serine said and Kaname stood up "Look for him." Serine nodded and she bowed before walking away leaving Kaname alone in his room. "Aido..."

Around seven at night Serine headed to Kaname and she bowed "There is no signs of him anywhere sir." Kaname made a fist and he looked outside "Maybe he went home." Shiki suggested and Kain shook his head "He has no home."

"Eh?" Ruka blinked "W What do you mean?"

Kain looked down "When Hanabusa was a child, he was abused by his stepmother, he was like a slave to the family, everyone hated him since he belonged to another woman. He was also really beautiful so the daughters of his stepmother would make him go through Hell every single day, yet when ever he was with me not once did he complain or did he ever stop smiling." Kain made a fist "What did I do?" He hid his face on his hands and Ruka hugged him "We'll find him." She whispered and Kain nodded "I hope so."

"But it was true what Zero said." Kain whispered "Zero went with Aido to keep him company. I saw Zero walk out of the dorms around one in the morning." Kaname made a fist and he turned to look at the others "Separate and look for him." They all stood up and nodded "Yes sir."

The vampires all put on some coats and made their way out of the school to go in search for the blonde. "Aido, please be okay." Kain thought "I will be sure to make it up from you."

"Marya." A male said and the girl smiled "Everything is going according to plan." She said assuring the male. "Ichiru... Make sure to keep a close eye on Zero." The male nodded and he bowed "Yes ma'am." The girl. Marya, stood up and she looked outside from the building she was in. "Kaname, get ready to feel the pain you made me feel."

"Aido, wake up." Marya whispered stroking the male's blonde locks "It's time to get up." Aido's eyes slowly opened and Marya smiled down at the boy who laid on her thighs. Aido reached for the girl's cheek and Marya smiled placing her hand over his "Aido..."

"Marya..." Aido whispered and the girl smiled "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Aido nodded stroking the girls cheeks "I waited for you..." Marya nodded "Thank you."

As days went by Aido was no where to be found, but the vampires were ordered to go on that Aido would eventually go back to school and he did. It was a snowy day, it was the day that Aido walked through those doors once again.

Aido opened the doors to the dorms making Kaname and the group turn around and look at him. "Ai-do..?"

"Aido?" Aido tilted his head and he shook his head.

"Aido?" The male blinked confused "You got it wrong I am Abe." Abe bowed his head and he smiled tilting his head to the side "From today on I will be staying here, please take care of me."

Kain made a fist and he looked at the male in front of him "A-be?" He tilted his head and looked at how the other was dressed "He looks a lot like Aido... But, his clothes." Kain made a fist "Aido where are you?"

"Aido..." Kaname said.

Abe turned around and he looked at the vampire and he smiled "You got it wrong Kaname... I am Abe, Yukine Abe, nice to meet you." He took out his transfer papers and he handed them to Kaname, "Also-" Abe said and a girl walked next to him.

"I will be staying here as well..." The girl said bowing "Yukine Marya, nice to meet you, please take care of us." She smiled and hugged Abe's arm. "We are honored to be able to stay with great Kaname, right Abe?"

Abe took his arm away "It doesn't matter to me." He said getting his things "A vampire is a vampire, no matter if its a pure blood or just a normal one." He stated and he turned to look at Kaname "There is nothing to it... Kaname... You are weak just like the rest."

"Hey!" Serine exclaimed and Kaname walked towards Abe "Follow me, I will take you to your room." Abe nodded and he walked behind the pure blood followed by Marya. Ruka held to Kain's arm and she looked at the male "K Kain calm down we will find Aido, calm down." she whispered hugging the male. "I am sure Aido is out there somewhere."

Kain looked down and he made a fist "It's all my fault." He thought to himself before heading inside of his room. "If I would have just believed him none of this would have happened." He laid in his bed and made a fist looking at the ceiling. "I am sorry Aido, I am sorry to have hurt you. This is all my fault."

Zero walked to the entrance of the gates that separated the dorms and he sighed "I wonder if I will see you today..." He put his hands inside of his jean pockets and he waited for the gates to opened and could only hope that Aido was safe. It had been too long since the last time anyone had seen Aido.

Marya smiled and she stroked Abe's hair. "You are a good boy Abe, remember that no one here is your friend, no one here will be in your side, you only have me and will only need me." Abe nodded and he closed his eyes. "Lets go class is about to start." Marya said standing up walking to the closet to change followed by Aido.

"Sometimes pain will be the reason to why someones existence will be wiped out." Marya thought putting on her white uniform "A human can only last so much in pain, but just like them vampires also have their own limit, they are just like everyone and when they break, there is no way that they will be able to get pieced together, that is not possible."

Abe changed into his uniform and he walked out of the room and into the living room where some of the night class was already waiting. The male fixed his tie and he sat down where there was an empty seat and waited for the last vampires.

"Stay back!" Yuki said getting in front of the mob of girls in front of the gates that were about to open. Yuki looked down and she closed her eyes "I said so many mean things to Aido, I wish I could take it back, but the one that is suffering the most is Zero." Yuki looked at Zero and she made a fist "It's all my fault."

"Kyahhhh they are here!" The girls screamed and Yuki looked at the night class students and her eyes grew wide. "A Aido?" she whispered as the night class passed through there. "N No, he seems to serious, his eyes are emotionless and he doesn't seem like the Aido we all know."

Abe looked at Yuki and he smirked when he past next to her "Yes..." He whispered "You are at fault here." Yuki gasped and she was about to touch the male but Abe took his hand away from the spot "Please reframe from touching me." He whispered before turning around to look at her "Don't get in my way."

"A Aido?" Zero whispered as he looked at Abe. Abe face Zero and he bowed his head "Nice to meet you, I am Yukine Abe, please take care of us." Abe smiled brightly at the male and he looked back at Yuki before whispering at her "You said some mean things to Aido little girl, because of you, he is no longer here, what will you do? Hm? Are you happy you have what you wanted?"

The girl made a fist and she closed her eyes tightly "N No, it wasn't-"

"But it was, because of you Aido died... Think about what you did and stop getting in the way, this world does not revolve around you, Ms. Cross... You are as weak as everyone else..." Abe whispered to her.

"Abe-" Kaname said and Abe looked back at the other. "So boring." Abe stated before he started to walk inside of class followed by Marya." Marya smiled and waved at some of the day class students and she hugged Abe's arm. Abe took his hand away and he glared at Marya "Marya stop being clingy." The girl puffed her cheeks "You are so mean Abe."

"Never said I wasn't." Abe hummed walking inside of the school building.

Zero made a fist "Abe? There is no way he is Abe, I am more than sure that, that is Aido." Zero thought making a fist "What happened to you?" He wondered "Where is the Aido we all want back? Did he really die? Why?" Zero looked at the sky and he could only pray that everything would be alright. "If there is really a God, please bring Aido back."

Yuki looked down and she hurried to go patrol "I It was all my fault, the reason to why everyone is hurting right now, it was all my fault." She made a fist and she looked at the sky "Why did I have to react that way? Why?" The girl stopped and she leaned against the tree "Not even Zero looks at me, I didn't believe him... What was I expecting?"

Abe took a seat near the window and he looked outside to find Zero looking at the classroom where he was. Abe leaned his head on his palm and he waved his other hand and smiled at the male that was watching them.

Marya stared at Abe and she made a fist "There seems to be something wrong." She thought "It seems as if Abe reacts the opposite to that boy, is this the real Aido?" She could only wonder and she made a fist "Damn, this can be bad." The girl stood up and she made her way to the front of class. "Abe..."

Abe turned around and she looked at the girl. "Introduce yourself." Abe let out a yawn and he shook his head "Don't want to." He looked at Kaname and tilted his head "There is no one worthy in here to hear my name."

"Respect Kaname!" Ruka yelled.

"Why?" Abe asked standing up walking in front of Kaname "Why should I respect him?" Abe tilted his head and he lock eyes with the pure blood "So what if he is a pure blood? So what if he is a higher rank than me? Why should I respect someone who I don't even know? Tell me, why should I respect a person who is heartless?"

"ABE!"

Abe turned around and he glared at Ruka "As far as I know Kaname is not worth anything." Abe smirked as his eyes turned red "Pure blood, or not, Kaname is just trash just like everyone in this room!"

"That is enough Abe." Kaname said standing up.

"Ehhh? You are so boring." Abe stretched and he stopped in front of Kaname "You know Kaname, in this world there is one person who is stronger than any pure blood." Kaname looked down at him and Abe tilted his head "But, its too bad that person is no longer here, but, if that person were to come back, you would be looked down on just like you look down on everyone else." Abe got closer and he took the others face into his hands "So tell me, what happened to the Kaname who did not care about ranks? What happened to that little boy who could smile? Tell me, what happened to him?" Abe got closer and he whispered to him in the ear "You have changed Kaname and because of your attitude you lost the most important person in the world."

Abe let the other go and he headed out of the class. "Aido... You need to stay asleep longer, this was your choice." Abe said to himself "You are weak Aido, there is no room for the weak."

"Ka-na-me?" Aido whispered looking at the sky from where he was. The male laid in a grassy area and was surrounded by flowers, it was a beautiful place, yet the male could not smile, or be happy, he was bitter, he was stuck in a world where he was really alone. "I want to go back." He whispered "Please..."

"Sorry Aido, but that is impossible there is no way you can go back." Abe hummed "Hang in there, I will show you how to destroy a pure blood." Aido let a tear roll down his cheek and he closed his eyes tightly "No... I don't want that."

"Aido..."

Abe turned around and smiled when he saw Zero. "It's Abe..." Zero scuffed and he walked closer to the other cupping his cheeks "Liar." He said "There is no way you aren't Aido..." Abe made a fist "How can you be so sure?" Zero caressed the male's cheeks and he looked straight into his eyes and whispered "Because, there is one thing that Aido will aways have..."

Aido opened his eyes as he listened through Abe. "Z Zero?"

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

Zero got closer to the other and he placed his forehead against Abe's "That smile, there is no one in this world who has a smile as beautiful as his." Zero closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek gently falling into Abe's cheek.

"Zero, why are you crying?" Aido asked in a whispered as he forced his hands to move to wipe the tears from the silver haired. Zero wrapped his arms around the male and Abe looked at the sky. "Why? What are you doing Aido?!" He asked and Aido smiled a little. "I was not alone..." Aido whispered "There was someone with me..."

"Z Zero..."

Zero looked up at Abe when he heard his voice and Abe smiled a little at him. "T Thank you, but-"

"It's too late."

Zero turned around to see Marya looking at them. Zero shook his head and he looked at Abe "Aido... It's not too late." Aido closed his eyes as his hand fell back into place "It is." He whispered and Zero shook his head covering his ear "No! It's not too late!" Aido chuckled tiredly. "Zero, can you hear me?"

Zero nodded and Aido smiled "In this world there is things that we can do, but everything has a limit, there is no way I can turn back." Zero made a fist "Aido, why?" Aido closed his eyes "I wanted to disappear-"

"NO! W Why?" Zero asked with a shaky voice "Why are you crying?"

Abe blinked and he reached to touch his cheek "E EH?" Abe shook his head "I Impossible there is no way..." Zero looked at Abe and he walked closer "Why?" Zero cupped his cheeks and Marya made a fist walking out of class.

Aido closed his eyes tightly "I want to be me again! I want to be able to turn back! But you don't underst-"

"I do!" Zero yelled "I do understand, not having you here has been hell not just to me but for everyone including Kaname!" Zero looked down "Where is the Aido we all want and desperately need?"

"STOP!" Marya yelled taking a gun out pointing it at Zero. Abe looked at Marya and Marya made a fist "Damn it Aido! Why are you still here?!" Zero looked at Abe and Aido closed his eyes "Because a part of me still can't die."

Marya made a fist and she glared at Kaname "It was you!" She yelled "Why did you have to wake him up?! You ruined everything! DIE!" She screamed pressing the trigger.

"No, he can't die!" Aido forced himself to stand up and he took a hold of Abe's back dragging him out of himself. "He can't die." Abe, Aido now, took a hold of Zero's back and he got in front of him as the bullet hit his back making Aido groan and gasp as the bullet penetrated him.

"A Aido." Zero whispered as both males fell in the floor on their knees. "Aido!" Zero cupped Aido's cheeks and Aido smiled in pain "I I'm glad you are okay." He whispered as a string of blood slid down the corner of his lip. Zero cupped his cheeks and he shook his head as Aido's body went back to normal. "A Aido."

"I'm tired." Aido whispered softly as his eyes started to close. "N No stay with me Aido." Aido held to Zero's blazer and he chuckled tiredly "N Neh Zero... I never got to t thank you for saving me all t those times." Zero hugged the male and he buried his face on his neck "T There is no need."

The vampire all hurried down when they smelled Aido's blood and Kain fell in his knees when he saw Aido's white uniform covered in blood. "A Aido... Why?" Aido started to cough and Zero laid him down on the floor. Aido smiled sadly as a tear slid down his cheek. "Zero..." He whispered holding his wound. "Because of you I could die as me..."

Zero shook his head "You aren't dying..." He whispered "Y You can't..." Aido closed his eyes "I Idiot..." He whispered "Zero, you idiot."

**Anything that has a start also has an end, there is nothing that lasts forever. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Aido

Kaname made his way towards them and he let out a sigh before he knelt down next to Aido's body. Zero glared at him and Kaname looked at the other vampires "Make sure Marya doesn't escape." Ruka nodded and she held down to the girl as well as Serine. Marya started to scream and kick wanting to get out of the girls grasp. "L Let me go!"

"What is going on here?!" Yuki exclaimed and she made a fist when she saw both Ruka and Serine holding Marya. "Hey! Let her go." Ruka blinked and Serine shook her head "I am sorry but we can not do that, Kaname order us to not let her go." Yuki blinked "E Eh? K Kaname? Why?"

"Don't listen to them, they want to hurt me, all of them!" Marya fought. Kaname ignored all of the commotion and he looked down at Aido. "I don't know if you remember but, you have met Aido before." Kaname informed making Zero look at him. "W What?" Kaname bit his wrist before he started to suck on the blood that slowly ran down his hand. The pure blood them leaned down lifting Aido's head just a little before he pressed the his lips against the others slowly passing his blood into the others mouth. Once he was done Kaname looked at Zero. "Give me your hand." Zero glared at him "What for?"

"You want to save him too don't you? Give me your hand." Zero looked at Kaname and he handed over his hand and Kaname sunk his fangs into the males wrist and started to drink the blood before he gave it to Aido once again. Once he was done Kaname stood up and he looked at Zero. "You met him on a snowy day when your brother was lost. He was the kid with dead eyes, after that day Aido went into indefinite sleep and only blood from a pure blood and a hunter could wake him up."

Zero's eyes grew wide. "T That can't be."

Kaname looked down at Aido and he smiled "Welcome back Aido..." Aido's eyes opened and he sat up spitting out the bullet that had hit him.

"A Aido?"

Aido looked over at Zero and Zero's eyes grew wide "H His eyes, they are..." Kaname nodded and he lifted Aido carrying him in his arms "Yes, they are silver." Aido wrapped his arms around the males neck and Zero stood up "W Wait what?" Kaname looked at the other and he sighed "You have hunter blood in you, I know you can tell that Aido is a pure blood, but he is purer than pure. In other words, he is one of a kind."

Aido laid peacefully on Kaname's hands and Zero made a fist "D Did he know?" Kaname shook his head "Of course not, but when his stepmother found out, he went through hell, calling him monster and such, his stepmother punished him for breathing. You found him when he was about to break..."

Kaname smiled seeing Aido and he bowed "I will take him now, make sure Marya doesn't escape." Yuki blinked and she fell in her knees "A Aido is a pure blood?" The other vampires followed Kaname and left both Yuki and Zero alone.

"W What's going on?" Yuki asked.

Zero stood up and he headed to his room.

Kaname laid Aido down and he covered him. "It's nice to have you back, Aido." Kain waited outside and he sighed. "How come none of us new?" He wondered as he waited for Kaname to get out of the room.

Once Kaname was out Kain walked to him "How come none of us knew about Aido?" He asked and Kaname looked at him "It was a secret I had to keep. When his real mom died she asked us to take care of him. She wanted us to take care of him. His power was too great for his body, but things went wrong when his father remarried." Kaname stopped and Kain made a fist "Are you using him? Why are you doing this?" Kaname face the male and he smiled "He is the most important person in the world to me." Kain made a fist "Bullshit! You hurt him, why would you do that?!"

"Because, it was the only way to keep his true self under control." Kaname said. "Zero will never forgive Aido." Kaname looked at Kain, "Zero has nothing to do with this, Aido doesn't need him." Kain walked past him "Aido doesn't need you either, Kaname."

Zero sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked down "He is a pure blood." Zero shook his head "That is impossible, there is no way... But..." Zero made a fist and he hit his bed with his fist "Damn it! I was tricked!"

Aido looked at the ceiling and he blinked before turning his head to the side to look at the marble that silently sat on the sand next to his bed. "Marble..." The boy thought before he sat up looking around "Where is this?" The male wondered before letting out a soft yawn touching his lips. "Tsk..."

Aido turn on his side and he looked at the wall tracing his finger on it. "Boring." He thought before he closed his yes "Might as well go to sleep." He thought closing his eyes falling asleep after a few minutes of staring at the wall in front of him.

Kaname looked outside at the moon and he crossed his arms in front of his chest "I wish this could have happened a few years later but I guess there is things that need to be done now." He sighed and rested his head on the window in front of him "Now that Aido is awake things will start to get a little harder."

"You called?" Serine said while walking in and Kaname nodded "Where is the girl?" He asked and Serine walked to him "She is in the basement." The girl stated. Kaname nodded and he walked past her "Keep an eye on Aido." The girl bowed and she walked out of the room once Kaname was gone.

Kaname headed to the basement and he walked to where Marya was being held. Marya glared at him and she banged the chains on the floor "Get me out!" She yelled and Kaname looked at her "You got yourself in this mess, you get yourself out." The vampire hummed and Marya glared at him "There is no way Aido can stay in control forever." she whispered "You need to pick which Aido lives and you know that, as days go by the nice Aido is dying little by little." Kaname looked at the girl "And that is what we want."

"What?!" Marya looked at the male and she got closer to the jail cell door "You want the other Aido to die?" Kaname knelt down and he looked at the girls eyes "Of course, having the nice Aido around will only make things complicated for us, plus he is really useless for us right now." The girl glared at him "Stop messing around!" She yelled "He is not a toy!" Kaname glared at her "He is to the vampire society."

Marya looked down "So, what is he to you?" She asked "Is he also a toy you enjoy pushing around?" Marya made a fist "It would have been better if he was dead." She whispered "There is no reason for him to be here." The girl walked back to the back of the room and she looked at the vampire in front of her "That boy is pure, purer than pure, what you are doing is worse than what anyone could have done."

Kaname sat up and he looked at her before turning around giving her his back. "I know." He whispered "But... I am not in charge of commands here." Marya looked at the sky and she closed her eyes before she started to sing softly. "Kaname you idiot..." She thought. "All you are doing is hurting him and yourself, even if you put up that stupid poker face of yours, I can tell that your heart is in pain." Marya made a fist and she placed her hands together "I am sorry Aido but for now... You will have to be nice." She thought before taking off the spell from him. "Aido, I can only give you so much, you need to be able to break through this twisted society..." She thought "Your other half can only do so much for you, so if you want to continue living, wake up!"

"Do I have a reason to live?" Aido thought while walking through snow. "Is there a reason to?" The boy wondered and stopped when he saw a figure a few feet away from him. Aido stopped and he looked at the figure.

"Aido..." It whispered placing his hand in front of him "Come with me..." It said.

Aido looked at the other figure and he shook his head. "N No.." He said "I can't, it's evil..." Aido backed away a little and the figure started to walk towards him. "Aido let me show you who you really are." The figure told him as it got closer. "I will make sure you wake up."

Aido fell on his back and the figure stopped in front of him. "Y You are... Me?" the other smirked and he cupped his cheeks "Open your eyes and see reality, Aido!" Aido's pure blood said as Aido started to get glimpse of the life that pure blood Aido lived.

"S Stop." Aido said with tears in his eyes when he saw himself murdering innocent people. "STOP!" Aido begged and pure blood Aido smirked. "WAKE UP!" He yelled and Aido covered his ears trying to block the cries of pain and crying. "Please stop."

"Aido! Hey Aido!" Kain said shaking the boy after hearing him scream. "Aido wake up!"

"You understand now?" Pure blood Aido asked. "You are not normal, you are a monster." Aido's eyes grew wide as the word monster repeated in his head "I'm a... Monster?" He whispered and the other nodded.

Aido looked at the dark sky and tears rolled down his cheek. "Who are you?" He asked in a whisper and the other looked down at him. "I am Kuro, at least that is what I was called when I controlled your body." Aido closed his eyes tightly and he bit his lower lip "W Why? Why did you...?"

"Kill?" Kuro chuckled "Because, that is what I was born for." Aido shook his head "You are wrong!" He yelled "You didn't have to kill them." He cried "They did nothing to you." Kuro rolled his eyes "Of course they did... They killed all my clan."

Kaname walked inside of the room where he heard Kain trying to wake up Aido "what's going on here?"He asked and Kain turned to face the pure blood "It's Aido..." Kaname walked over to where the other laid and he stroked his hair gently kneeling next to him before he whispered to Aido's ear "wake up Aido."

Aido's eyes grew wide when he heard Kaname's gentle voice and he looked at his other half. "Tsk. He always messes everything up." The other half of Aido said angrily before standing up from where he was and he started to walk away. "Aido, wake up." Aido heard Kaname say once again.

Marya placed her hands together and she closed her eyes before she started to whispered "Oh heavenly Father please forgive all of this boys sins, they were committed without his knowledge please make him forget, give him some time to think everything over, hold down the prisoner until the day that you will call fort his judgment. Forgive the innocent, he has done nothing, weaken the strong and give strength to the weak, help him find his own way, and help him be who he wants to be. I call for the on Kuro a jail of Heaven until Aido wakes up from his slumber. I, Marya, the angel of death signs this contract with the evil side named Kuro. Amen." The girl finished and she opened her eyes as a small star sign appeared in the corner of her left eye. "Aido this is all I can do for you, please do the right thing." She thought looking outside.

"Tsk, that damn angel, she did it once again." Kuro said scratching his chest where the same star that was on Marya had appeared. "This wont stop me, I will take over this kids body and will make sure that it stays like that." He smirked and he watched as Aido stood up wobbling away from where he was. "This is just the start of all of this."

"Aido..."

Aido opened his eyes and he looked around rubbing his eyes. "K Kaname?" He whispered before looking at Kain smiling brightly jumping to hug Kain. "Kain!" He exclaimed and Kaname stood up looking outside "Marya, what did you do?" He thought and Kain blinked "A Aido?" He whispered with tears in his eyes. Aido blinked and he looked at the other "K Kain?! Eh? Why are you crying?" He asked cupping the boys cheeks smiling a little at him "Kain, don't cry, everything will be okay." Kain nodded and Aido smiled at him and Kaname walked out of the room.

"It seem as if the angel once again chained Kuro down." Kaname said through the phone. "Yes sir, I will keep an eye of Aido." Kaname said before hanging up walking to his office. "I'm glad you remember nothing, Aido." Kaname thought putting on his uniforms blazer walking down stairs "Lets get going." He said and Aido smiled before they wall made their ways outside and to the gates.

Aido looked around and he stopped to look up at the night sky before he smiled widely. "I do not know why, but it feels like I have forgotten something really important." He thought placing his hands behinds his head catching up to Kain waiting for the gates to open. "It might be something painful, or something really scary, but I want to remember." The male looked over at Kaname and he tilted his head "Neh, Kaname..." He thought "Why are you crying?" He asked himself as a sakura leaf fell gently on top of Kaname's hair. Aido scooted to him and gently took that leaf from Kaname's hair and Kaname looked down at the other.

"They say that if a leaf falls on top of your hair, something wonderful will happen, Kaname." Aido said as the gates opened and he started to walk "So please, don't cry anymore." Aido whispered before he ran to Kain jumping on his back leaving Kaname alone where he was.

A gust of wind blew making more leaves fall and Kaname looked up at the sky letting out a soft sigh before he started to walk once again. "Crying?" He wondered "When was the last time I cried?" He wondered and took a deep breath smiling and waving at all the girls who called his name.

Aido smiled widely and he waved happily to the girls making Yuki blink "It's as if nothing happened." She thought and Aido blinked when he looked at her before he waved his hands smiling at her looking around for Zero. "Eh? Why am I looking for him?" Aido thought and he stopped walking over to Yuki "Where is Zero?" He asked and Yuki blinked "Eh? Uh, he is..." Yuki stuttered "He is on leave for a little..." Aido blinked and he rubbed his chest tilting his head "Has something changed? I feel like I have forgotten something really important." He whispered and Yuki blinked "Ai-do?"

Kaname placed a hand on Aido's shoulder making Aido jump a little. "Aido... We need to get to class." Aido nodded and he waved at the girl before heading to the school and Yuki looked down as her hands started to shake. "I will talk to you all about it later." He said "For now go along with it..." Kaname whispered "Make sure to bring Kiryu to the meeting we are having today, Yuki." The girl nodded and Kaname made his way to the school leaving Yuki with lots of questions on her head.

Aido sat down on his seat and he looked outside rubbing his chest a little. "Why? Why is this feeling still here, everyone seems to be acting normal, then what is going on?" He wondered tilting his head watching Yuki do her rounds. "Zero..." He thought looking at the blue sky "What is going on?"

"Aido?" Kain said while he sat next to the other making Aido turn around. "Yes?" Aido answered tilting his head to the side as Kain placed a handkerchief under the boys nose "Your nose is bleeding." Kain informed.

"Eh?! Really?!" Aido exclaimed holding the handkerchief in place. "Thank you Kain, you are always taking care of me aren't you?" He asked smiling making Kain smile. "I'm glad you are smiling again." Kain whispered. "Eh? What do you mean?" Aido asked tilting his head to the side a little confused. Kain shook his head and he ruffled the blonds hair gently. "Never forget to smile okay?" Aido nodded and he smiled "Un of course, its like you said, my smile is the most beautiful one in the world." Kain blinked and Aido stood up running to Shiki "Shikiiii, give me some food." he exclaimed jumping on him and Kain blinked "It wasn't me who said that." Kain thought "I never told you your smile was the most beautiful in the world, I didn't have the guts... Your smile is like the snow, so pure and innocent."

"Is this okay?" Ruka asked while sitting next to Kain. "Is it okay that Aido forgot everything? What if he goes through more pain?" Kain looked outside and he let out a soft sigh "I do not know if its for the best, but for now it has to do, there is no reason to take this happiness away from him now, he has gone through enough." Kain whispered and Ruka looked at Aido "What will happen if he meets Zero and Zero doesn't know anything?" Kain looked at Aido and he stood up "Lets hope that doesn't happen, if it does then Aido might start the cycle all over again."

Ruka looked at Kain and she nodded "I hope everything goes well with Aido this time." She whispered and Kain turn to face her nodding in agreement before the teacher walked inside of class letting everyone get situated before he started his lesson.

"Zero?" Yuki called "We have a meeting today, you need to be there, please." She whispered trying to get Zero to go out. "It's about Aido." She said making a fist looking down "Please Zero... Come today." She said almost begging.

Zero looked at the night sky and he closed his eyes letting out a sigh before he stood up walking to the door stopping in front of it placing his hands on the cold wood in front of him "I'll be there." He said in a soft voice. "I want explanations." Yuki nodded and she looked at the door in front of her "Thank you, Zero."

Zero sat on his bed and he looked at the palm of his hand letting out a sigh "Why did I forget about him? Why can't I remember ever meeting him?" He wondered laying back in bed looking at the wall. "What is going on?"

Aido doze off in class and he blinked as his head started to slide off of his palm and his eyes started to grow heavy. The male rubbed his eyes an he looked outside "Why am I so tired?" He thought as he tried to stay awake. "Come on Aido pay attention." He ordered himself and tried his best to pay attention but could not concentrate one bit and soon was asleep on top of his desk space.

Kaname stood up and picked up the other before heading to the office where the meeting would be taking place. Kaname laid Aido on a sofa that was close to him and he took a seat looking at everyone "We are just missing Yuki and Zero, lets wait and we will start this soon." He said and took a seat on his spot and waited for the other two to get there.

Kaname stood up and he looked at the door as Yuki and Zero entered. "Now that we all are here I will explain what is going on." He said letting Zero and Yuki sit down. "First of all this can only stays within this group no one else can know if the other clans find out then Aido will be in danger and I dont think we all want to deal with vampires wondering around this school,right?" Kaname stood up and he walked to a board getting a chalk piece drawing a symbol on the board. "This star symbol means that right now Aido's other self is chained up with him, the people who are able to chain him are the angels of death, one of them is Marya." Kaname stated as he undid Aido's shirt showing them his chest "As you can see, the mark is there, he is the only one who can not see it. Next is Aido, Aido is the only one of his kind left, his mother was one as well as well as his father but they were murdered by another clan. The Kuran clan then was left to take care of Aido, only pure blood and a pure hunter's blood can wake and break the seal from which Aido's other self has, his name is Kuro, a killer who does not care who he kills, unlike Aido, Kuro is an unpure vampire, but it wasn't always like that, the reason to why it happened was because Aido was tortured when he was with his stepmother. How much or how cruel it was only Aido and Kuro know, Aido is a pure soul with an evil side of him." Kaname continued "His eyes are what can let others know who he is, that's why they are silver. The vampire society wants to get rid of the soft side of Aido in order to be able to control Kuro, in other words, Aido will one day disappear. "

Zero made a fist and he stood up slamming his hands down on the table "The hell is wrong with your stupid vampire society. The one they need to vanish is Kuro!" Zero angrily stated "Why does Aido have to get killed? Why do you all want a killer out there?!" Kaname looked at Zero and he crossed his hands in front of his chest "Because he will serve as a dog for us, we need Kuro in order to kill trash out there." Zero let out a scuff "That is lower than Kuro, killing an innocent person just for power what kind of vampires are you all?! That is stupid, why not ask Aido what he wants? Did you ever consider his feelings?!" Zero exclaimed "All you all care about is being strong, and you do things that only benefit your likings, was this really what his mother wanted?!" He asked Kaname "She wanted you..." Zero said pointing at Kaname "She wanted you to protect her son and look at you, you are killing him! That is low, really low, so much for being a pure blood!"

Aido made a fist as he listened and he buried his face on his arm. "No Zero you are wrong..." Aido thought "My mom did not want anything, all she wanted was also power, and the Kurans were the ones who had that." The boy bit his lower lip and Zero glared at Kaname "Why can't you see that Aido also wants to be able to live just like everyone else? Why can't you see that Aido has a human side as well, he is not a heartless person like the rest of you. His silver eyes not only say who he is, but they also say that he is a pure soul, it also says he is like the snow that falls to the floor, and his evil side is the twisted world he was in." Zero made a fist "Aido deserves to be alive more than any of you."

Aido sat up and he looked down making the others turn to face him. "A Aido..." Yuki whispered and Aido smiled sadly "I knew... I knew this all along." He whispered and looked outside "I knew this day would come, I've known for years that the vampire society wanted me as a weapon but I ignored it and pretended to know nothing. I was dreading this days, I wanted more of life, but... Isnt this for the best? Isn't it best to just let me die?" Aido asked looking at both Kaname and Zero smiling at them "It's okay to die, I do not regret anything." The male stood up and he walked over to the window opening it letting the wind caress his skin gently "Spring is here... And yet another year goes by without any suffering at all." Aido closed his eyes and he took a deep breath "What does it feel to be hurt?" He asked making Zero and Kaname blinked confused as Aido stretched his arm out of the window to catch a falling sakura leaf before turning around making Yuki gasp when she saw Aido.

"A Aido?" Zero whispered walking to the other cupping his cheeks "Y Your eyes, they are..."

Aido smiled and he covered his left eye "It's already too late, Kuro has control of half of me, soon I will be gone." He whispered and Zero stared at the silver eye of the other shaking his head "N No..." Aido uncovered the eye that was his original color and he looked outside at the moon shining over all of them "Kuro is the person who is pure..." He whispered and Zero looked at his back. "Kuro took my place while I was tortured, he took my place every time I would get hurt... I am not the pure soul here, he is." Aido turned back to them with his both his eyes normal and he smiled buttoning his shirt back up. "Once Kuro breaks through the seal once again, it will be the end of me." Aido rubbed the back of his neck and he smiled brightly "So for now, lets have the best spring we can."

"H How?" Yuki thought "How can you smile so brightly knowing that you are going to die soon?" She looked down and closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her face "It's not something that anyone can do, Aido found peace in him, and he found a person that is worth suffering for, and that is Kuro." Zero said looking at Yuki "He has accepted reality and will go on with life as if nothing will happen." Yuki hugged her knees and she cried silently "Isn't he lonely?" Aido smiled and he bowed apologizing for all of the trouble before he walked out leaning on the wall looking down "Of course its lonely, but... That's just what has to be done."

Zero sat outside looking at the sky and Aido took a seat next to him "Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked making Zero look at him making Aido smile "I can't remember what happened and I know something painful happened because I can feel Kuro's pain." He whispered as he touched his heart, we might be two different people but we share one heart." Aido smiled and he looked at the sky "I'm weak, Kuro is strong, the worlds needs Kuro..." He whispered and stood up stretching a little. "Today all I knew was that I had to apologize." Aido rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat "I do not know exactly for what but I am sorry." Aido said bowing "Also..." Zero looked at Aido and the blond smiled sadly "Thank you, for not looking at me differently." Aido bowed his head once more before he headed to the night class dorms. "You were the only one who looked at me the same way you always do..."

Kuro looked at the dark side over him and he let out a sigh "Idiot." He whispered laying down on the grass he was sitting on. "Feelings are for the weak." He told himself and looked at a flower in front of his face. "Feelings are for the weak..." He repeated.

"Settle down everyone..." The teacher said looking at the day class students. Clearing his throat the teacher smiled and introduced a new student "Please welcome Ichiru. Kiryu Ichiru."

"Ichi-ru?" Zero said as he entered the class seeing his twin in front of him. Ichiru turned to the side and he smiled "Zero... I'm back." Zero fell in his knees and Yuki knelt down next to him "I thought he was dead." Zero thought "Why..." Ichiru knelt down in front of his brother and he hugged him "It's been a while hasn't it, Zero?" Zero nodded hugging his brother back showing signs of weakness.

Aido looked at a butterfly on his finger and he blinked "Feelings are a sign of weakness..." He thought and he looked at the sky "No, they are a sign of being alive..." He watched as the butterfly flew away and rested his head on the wall. "Feelings..."

Kaname watched Aido from afar and he let out a soft sigh.

"Neh Kaname?" Aido said startling him. "Will I be able to live another day?" Aido asked turning to face the pureblood. Kaname looked at Aido and could not master any words to say. Aido chuckled and he walked over to Kaname bowing with respect "I will be in your care Kuran Kaname." Aido said just like the first time the two boys had met and Aido put on the same innocent smile that he had put when he was a child "Lets get along from now on." Aido walked past him and Kaname watched as Aido's back got smaller and smaller.

**I watched him walk away, I watched his life tick down with every second. I stretched my hands to catch him, but as I tried to catch him, I noticed it was already too late, he was already out of my reach..**


End file.
